The Past Lives On
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara is a high school senior with a great boyfriend and wonderful friends. But when her brother is kidnapped, they all must go on a journey to discover just how a horrific past can obliterate their future. Love is tested and bonds are strained.
1. Sunny Mornings and Blueberry Muffins

**This fanfic was a request from SnoopyGirl213. She was the 400th reviewer on my Zutara, modern day Beauty and the Beast fanfic, **_**Genius and the Jock**_**…which kind of diverts from the Beauty and the Beast plot :P It's there in the heart though ^-^**

**So this fanfic is dedicated to SnoopyGirl213. What I really liked about her request was that it was so out the box and was gonna be a challenge to write…and I love challenges ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**E. T**_**.**

The sound of Katy Perry's _E. T. _blasted through my room early in the morning. Ugh, why did I pick such a loud song for my alarm? I stuck my arm out from under the covers, searching blindly for my phone and slamming my hand repeatedly on it until it shut off.

"Your phone is going to break if you keep abusing it like that," my brother, Sokka, pointed out as he passed my bedroom door.

"It woke me up," I mumbled.

"Well Zuko's waiting downstairs for you," Sokka said, walking away. That got me up, Zuko Agni was my boyfriend of three years and went to my school _Bender's High_.

Odd name for a school right? I guess I should give you the whole story.

"Benders" are people that can bend one of the four elements – water, earth, fire and air. A select few can even bend all four. It's so rare to find someone that bends all four elements, there's only one person living person that can and once they die, someone else is born that can bend all four. There has never been proof of more than one person in the world being able to bend all four elements. I'm lucky enough to only know this person my friend, Aang Kuuki.

_Bender High _is a high school for both benders and non-benders. There were classes specifically for benders in order for them to master their abilities. I'm a waterbender – top of my waterbending class as a matter of fact - Zuko is a firebender and my other friend – and Aang's girlfriend - is Toph. Her type of bending is really unique. She's blind, but it able to "see" by feeling the vibrations in the earth because she's an earthbender. Then there's my brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, both non-benders.

Zuko's family also happened to be insanely rich. He's actually descended from royalty –from his father's side of the family - but from what he's told me, except for one guy, the royal family he's descended from was all a bunch of tyrants. And it must run in the bloodline. Zuko's younger sister, Azula, is queen bee of the school. The most popular girl that gets whatever she wants. And his father is sort of…rude. Whenever I'm over Zuko's house and his father is there, he glares at me and tells Zuko he shouldn't be fraternizing with "dirty-blood". Is it so wrong to want to punch my boyfriend's father in the nose?

Zuko takes after his mother, who is the sweetest woman I've ever met. When I first met her, I wondered how she ended up with someone like Ozai. When I sucked up the courage to ask Zuko this, he said that his mother could see the good in anyone, even Ozai.

My own mother died when I was younger in a fire in our house. I was only about three years old, so I don't remember much about it, but Gran-Gran has told me the story that the fireman who rescued me from the fire told her. Apparently, my mother was trapped in her room during the fire and I was in my crib. The fireman heard my mother screaming first, but she was saying, "Save my daughter first! Save my daughter first!" I was crying in a corner of my room when the fireman found me. Luckily, the fire hadn't yet spread to my room yet. He rushed me outside and went back in for my mother, but before he could step foot back inside the house, the fire blazed and the house caved in under it. My mother was gone. They did find her body. I remember Gran-Gran keeping my head buried in her shoulder so I wouldn't have to see them drag out my mother's body.

My father, who's in the Navy, was overseas at the time, like he is now. He always tells me I look just like her. I've seen pictures of her and she was gorgeous. Waist long, wavy brown hair, smooth mocha skin and a slightly pointed face. My face was a bit rounder than hers and my wavy hair was wild – Gran-Gran said I got that from my father – but I definitely had her ocean blue eyes and her lips. As I got older, I started looking more and more like her.

Oh right, I suppose I should get back to the present, huh?

I dragged myself out of bed and washed up and brushed my hair, which had taken up the likeness of a bird's nest while I slept. It was a sunny, summer day so I chose to wear a royal blue, halter, sundress and white ballet flats.

There was one thing I had of my mom's. Gran-Gran had given it to me, saying my mother would want me to have it.

It was a necklace. A choker actually. A light blue stone pendent with waves carved into it on a blue, silk ribbon. I wore it every day.

I grabbed my blue schoolbag and rushed down the stairs two at a time.

"I'll get something to eat at school," I chimed, passing Gran-Gran in the kitchen.

"At least take a muffin Katara," she said, gesturing to freshly baked blueberry muffins on the table. Darn it, she knew my weakness was blueberry muffins. I grabbed one for myself and one for Zuko before bolting out the door.

Zuko was leaning against the passenger's side door of his car – a bright red Viper - dressed in dark jeans, black sneakers and a blood red, short sleeve button down shirt with the first few buttons undone. He had shaggy black hair, pale skin and beautiful, golden eyes. And his body was equivalent to that of a Greek god! I knew that his red shirt was hiding the best six-pack I have ever seen and his biceps strained against his sleeves.

Yup, my boyfriend's sexy.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, leaning down to kiss me. It was always so easy to get lost in Zuko's kisses. His lips were soft and warm and completely intoxicating.

"Quit swapping spit and get your butts to school!" Sokka shouted, walking past us to his car. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good morning to you too Sokka," Zuko said sarcastically. Zuko and I got into his car, sneaking in one more kiss.

"Courtesy of Gran-Gran," I said, holding up the muffin. Zuko grinned, taking the muffin and taking a bit. He let out a low moan.

"That woman can bake," he said. I giggled. Only two things could make Zuko moan like that. Me and Gran-Gran's cooking.

"So how is the number one waterbender at _Bender's High_ this morning?" Zuko asked.

"Hungry," I said, taking a huge bite out of my muffin. Maybe I should have had a proper breakfast before I left…

"How do you fit all that food in this little body of yours," he said, poking my side playfully. I giggled as he hit a ticklish spot.

"Zuko, stop, you're gonna make me choke," I said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Well I couldn't want my girlfriend choking to death in the passenger seat of my car," she said, shooting me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back, taking another bite of my blueberry muffin.

…**now I want a blueberry muffin O.O And I don't even like blueberries! Okay, I want a chocolate chip muffin!...now I'm just making myself hungry. Well, I hope you all liked chapter 1! I really like how this came out! Please Review!**

**And please follow me on Twitter and/or like me on Facebook, both links are on my profile page! I'll be posting story updates, delays, new ideas and what not there :)**


	2. The Warning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

As Zuko pulled into the school parking lot, Zuko let out a low groan. It didn't take me long to find out why. A few cars away was his younger sister, Azula, leaning against her red Porsche and looking in our direction. She was wearing a red tank top with a black mini skirt and orange espadrilles. On either side of her stood her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee was a cheerful girl and nice, but followed Azula around like a lost puppy. Mai was the resident Goth. It's about 90 degrees right now and she has on all black and I wonder how she's not melting.

Sitting on her car was Azula's boyfriend, Jet. Or as I like to call him, the local jackass. He tried to come on to me last year, knowing full well Zuko and I were dating. It ended in a fight and Jet having a bloody nose.

Azula also had a crush on my brother Sokka, but Sokka wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hello Zuzu," Azula drawled. Zuko winced at his hated nickname.

"Ignore her," I said as Zuko wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest.

"Easier said than done," he mumbled. I pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping to distract him. I hated how Azula made him miserable.

"Still socializing with dirty blood?" she shouted. I flipped her the bird as Zuko deepened the kiss and Azula's voice became a distant buzz.

"She's destined to be nothing more than a common whore!"

Oh _hell _to the no. I heard that all right.

"Listen here," I said, pulling out of Zuko's embrace and walking up to Azula. I waited until I was right in front of her. She was a few inches taller, but that didn't intimidate me at all.

"You may be descended from royalty, but I don't care if you're the daughter of the queen of England herself," I hissed, "If you don't want me to rearrange that pretty face of yours into a Picasso, I suggest you shut your loud mouth for once." Azula stared at me, her narrow, gold eyes burning, but I could tell she had no retort.

"Fights so early in the morning Katara?" said a voice near me. I turned to see Toph standing there, Aang behind her.

At first glance, Toph looked small and fragile, barely standing at five feet tall, pale and blind. But everyone around here knew that she could kick anyone's butt across the world and back. In a sparring match last year, she took down the biggest guy in school, at least four times her size. Some guy called the Boulder.

"Any problems?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. There was always something a bit unsettling in the way her silver-blue eyes never fixed on anyone's face and instead a bit to the side. As if once those eyes locked onto yours, you knew you were in for the pummeling of your life. Probably because you were.

"N-Nothing," Ty Lee squeaked, tugging on Azula's arm, "Come on Azula, let's get to class."

"One minute Ty Lee," Azula said, holding up a hand, then said to me, "Let me just tell you one thing." She leaned forward, too close for my liking, and whispered in my ear, "The events of the past live on in the present." The turned around and left with Ty Lee and Mai. Jet shot me a smirk than ran to catch up with them.

"What was that all about?" Aang asked, running a hand through his short, black hair. I shrugged.

"She's just trying to get to our head," said Zuko, who had come up behind me at some time during the confrontation. He slung an arm over my shoulders and I leaned into his side.

"Ignore her," Zuko said, pressing a kiss to my temple. I gave him a small smile, but Azula's words still rung in my ears. What did she mean by "_The evens of the past live on in the present,_" ?

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The Eclipse

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The school day was halfway over and Zuko and I were sitting in History class. Our teacher, Mr. Pakku - an elderly but scary man – was talking about the lunar eclipse that night. In addition to being the history teacher, Pakku also taught my Advanced Waterbending class. I was the only girl in his class. Pakku was a very picky teacher, accepting only the best into the advanced class. At first, Pakku was against letting me in the class, despite the praises I got from my other waterbending teachers. He was a sexist old man who believed woman should only use waterbending for healing (yes, waterbenders can use water to heal people, pretty cool huh?), not fighting. But I wanted to fight. So how did I get in the class? I sort of picked a fight with him. I know, I know, bad idea but I was just so angry and couldn't let him just get away with it. I lost the fight of course – this guy had been practicing waterbending before I could say my first word - but Pakku let me into the class because he admired my persistence and even commented that he hadn't had a fight as challenging as mine for a long time.

Of course, the guys in the class picked me on at first since I was the only girl there. But then I beat each and every one of them in a sparring match and they all shut their mouths.

"As the waterbenders will know," he said, "A waterbender loses their bending power the night of a lunar eclipse." I frowned. I hated not being able to bend. It just didn't feel natural.

Zuko gave me comforting smile and I smiled back. He understood how I felt. Waterbenders and firebenders were the only two kinds of benders who lost their powers at a certain time. Waterbenders during a lunar eclipse and firebenders during a solar eclipse.

A few minutes passed when a piece of paper hit my elbow. I unfolded it as quietly as I could and saw Zuko's messy handwriting.

_Wanna watch the lunar eclipse with me tonight at our usual spot? Maybe I can help take you're mind off of losing your bending for tonight ;)_

I bit back a giggle at the suggestive tone of his last sentence and wrote back:

_Sure. Pick me up at 7? _

I passed the note back to him. The eclipse was supposed to start at 8. I looked over at Zuko and he winked at me. I couldn't help the smile that snuck onto my face. I may not have my bending tomorrow, but at least I'll have Zuko.

* * *

Zuko's car pulled up in front of my house at 7 sharp.

"I'm going out with Zuko," I called to Gran-Gran as I passed the living room where she was watching TV, "We're going to watch the lunar eclipse."

"Be careful child," she said, "You know you have no bending tonight."

"I'll be fine Gran-Gran," I said, grabbing a light blue sweatshirt, it was probably going to get cold tonight.

I got into Zuko's car and he drove to our usual spot. Our usual spot was at a huge weeping willow in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The leaves were so long that they nearly brushed the ground and were perfect for anyone who wanted privacy.

We couldn't take the car the whole way there. Zuko parked his car in front of the town park and we walked the dirt path through the words. At a large tree with twisting braches, we diverted from the path and walked for a few minutes until we reached the clearing with the weeping willow. Zuko set up a blanket near the drooping leaves of the willow and we laid on it, staring up at the full moon.

"Any minute now," Zuko murmured, checking his watch, "Are you okay?" I let out a long sigh. Already, I could feel my powers slipping away.

"I'll be fine," I said giving him a small smile.

"Well I'll protect you if we're attacked," Zuko teased, kissing my temple. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't need my bending to protect myself," I said, leaning up on one elbow.

"Of course not Katara," Zuko said. He was lying face up on the blanket, his hands resting behind his head, looking completely content.

"You're patronizing me," I said, pouting. Zuko leaned up and kiss me.

"Will you just lay down and watch the eclipse with me?" he asked. Suddenly, Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down into his chest. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I adjusted myself so I could watch the eclipse comfortably.

We sat there in a comfortable silence as we watched the moon slowly change from bright white to an eerie but beautiful red. It was a beautiful thing to watch, despite what it did to me.

My fingers twitched unconsciously. It was a habit that I had during a lunar eclipse. It was as if my fingers were annoyed, begging to be able to bend again.

Zuko laced his fingers through mine.

"You're awfully twitchy tonight," he teased.

"It's beautiful," I said, "But I hate this feeling."

"It will be over soon," he said. We talked for a long time, our eyes never leaving the moon.

Finally, the red started to ebb away until the moon shone a bright white again. I sighed, feeling my powers surge through me like they were being held back by a dam and had finally broken through.

I let out a long content sigh, relaxing into Zuko's chest.

"Much better," I murmured, burying my face in his warm chest. Suddenly, my phone started ringing in my pocket. I groaned and took it out of my pocket, but raised my eyebrow at the caller ID. It was Yaguda, a friend of Gran-Fran's. She was a sweet, old woman who lived next door.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh Katara, your grandmother!" I heard her wail. But the rest was incomprehensible through her sobs. My blood had gone cold. What happened to Gran-Gran?

"Yaguda, slow down," I said, but through the haze of my mind at the thought of Gran-Gran being hurt, I was only able to process a few things.

_House…broken into…_

_Gran-Gran in the hospital…_

_Sokka is missing…_

_I'm at the hospital now…_

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I said, hanging up.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, his gold eye full of concern. I must have looked a mess. Eyes wide with horror, breathing hard and I'm pretty sure I'm pale as a ghost.

"Gran-Gran is in the hospital," I said quickly, "Someone broke into the house and Sokka is missing." Zuko didn't question anything else. He was already on his feet, digging his car keys out of his pocket. We ran, not even bothering to get the blanket first. It would be there later.

The second we were both in the car, Zuko tore off in the direction of the hospital.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. The Past and Present Collide

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I ran into the hospital, almost colliding with the automatic opening doors.

"We're here to see my grandmother," I said to the red head behind the front desk, "Her name is Kanna Mizu."

"What is your relationship to her?" the woman asked, typing something into the computer.

"Granddaughter," I said, bouncing from one foot to the other impatiently. Couldn't she see I was in a rush?

"And him?" she asked, looking at Zuko suspiciously. There was no way she's believe Zuko and I were related, everyone knew Zuko's family around here.

"Look, we really need to see my grandmother," I said impatiently, "He's a close family friend."

"There's only two people allowed in the room and someone is already in there," the woman said. Oh my gosh, if she doesn't let us in this very second I am going to rip her fucking head off.

"Katara, Zuko!" said a voice. I turned to see Yaguda coming through a set of double doors and I ran over to her.

"How is Gran-Gran?" I asked, "Can I see her? Did you find Sokka?"

"She's fine child, she's fine," Yaguda said, patting my arm gently, "I'm sad to say they haven't found your bother yet. But your grandmother wants to see you." Her eyes fixed onto Zuko, "Both of you."

"He can't go in if he's not family," said the red head behind the desk. If she doesn't shut her damn mouth…

"Oh pish-posh," Yaguda said, waving a hand dismissively, "The boy is practically family. Go in you two. Go down the first hall to the right and she'll be in the third door to the left." I practically ran through the door, Zuko at my heels. I followed Yaguda's directions to Gran-Gran's room.

She was propped up in a hospital bed, watching a game show on TV. I noticed a bandage wrapped around most of her left arm. She turned when she heard us come in.

"Katara, Zuko, come in," she said urgently, "Close the door behind you." Zuko closed the door as I sat down next to Gran-Gran's bed. He came to stand behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and I covered it with my own.

"Gran-Gran, what happened?" I asked, She looked up at Zuko.

"You're sister," she said, "Azula, is it? She and her two friends attacked the house." I heard Zuko take in a sharp breath.

"It was her who attacked me when I tried to stop them," Gran-Gran said, gesturing to her injured arm. I got the one in all black pretty good with the frying pan. But the brown haired one…she did something to me and I was paralyzed."

"Mai was the one you hit," Zuko said, "Ty Lee was the one who paralyzed. I don't know how, but she has a way of hitting a person's pressure points in order to paralyze them or their bending."

"She must have done the same to your brother," Gran-Gran said, "I saw Azula walk out of the house dragging him by his collar. He was hollering at her to let him go, but he wasn't moving a muscle."

"Where would they have taken him?" I asked, "And why?" None of this was making sense.

"Gran-Gran, I don't understand," I said, "Why did they take Sokka? What do they want?" Gran-Gran sighed, leaning back into her pillows. She looked old and weary and I regretted asking her the question in the first place.

"Zuko, sit down honey," she said, gesturing to a seat next to me, "This is a long story." Zuko sat, taking my hand in his and holding it tight.

"A long time ago, there was a war," Gran-Gran said, "This was back when the world was divided among the benders. The Southern and Northern Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads."

"I know," I said, "Mr. Pakku told us about it. He said that the leader of the Fire Nation wanted to take over the world. But a group of rebels stopped him. More specifically someone called the…" I couldn't recall the name.

"Avatar," Zuko said, "The only person in the world who could control all four elements. He was reborn once he died in the cycle of water, earth, fire and air. The Avatar then was supposed to be born into the Air Nomads, so the leader of the Fire Nation had all of the Air Nomads killed. But he somehow missed the Avatar." Gran-Gran nodded.

"Yes, but here's a little part you don't know," Gran-Gran said, "The rebels were children, just teenagers. The Avatar himself was only about 12 or 13 when he faced the leader of the Fire Nation in battle and won." This was surprising. All of the pictures showed the rebels to at least be in their twenties or thirties. A group of three boys – including the Avatar – the other two a warrior and the prince of the Fire Nation, who turned against his evil family to help the Avatar save the world. There were also two girls, a waterbender and earthbender.

"People believed these children were blessed by the spirits," Gran-Gran continued, Zuko and I hanging onto her every word. Mr. Pakku didn't teach us this in class.

"Their souls were said to be special," Gran-Gran said, "And when they got old and died, people believed that their souls lived, too powerful for the spirit world to contain. Now this is the part old folks like me believe. Instead, their souls wandered the earth, performing unexplained miracles. Healing sick, stopping natural tragedies, such things. But during the past oh, two decades or so, the miracles slowly stopped until they were no more."

"So what happened to their souls?" I asked, "Did they just disappear?" Gran-Gran smiled slightly at me, shaking her head.

"No my child," she said, patting my free hand, "The souls have been reborn in people that now walk this earth. A firebender, a waterbender, an earthbender, a powerful non-benders and someone who can bend all four elements."

Wait a minute.

"Aang can bend all four elements," she said, "So the Avatar's soul was reborn in him?" Gran-Gran nodded.

"What about the other four souls?" Zuko asked.

"The souls would be reborn in people who would grow to have a close bond to one another," Gran-Gran said, her smile widening. I thought for a moment, trying to process what she was saying.

"You, Zuko, Toph and Sokka are all close friends with Aang," Gran-Gran said, "A waterbender, a firebender, an earthbender and if I recall correctly, Sokka is the best in his Warrior Tactics class." My heart was racing all this news.

"So…it's us," I said softly, "The souls were reborn in us." Gran-Gran nodded. I leaned back in my chair, taken aback by the news.

"But then why did my sister take Sokka?" Zuko asked. Gran-Gran's smile faded.

"There was another set of souls who never moved onto the Spirit World," Gran-Gran said, her tone suddenly serious, "The soul of the leader of the Fire Nation and his daughter. Souls so evil, more malice than the soul of a demon, they were rejected from the Spirit World, cursed to wander the world. I believe those souls have finally found a place." She looked at Zuko, "In your father and sister." Zuko sighed heavily.

"That explains a lot about them," he muttered.

"Now a little known fact about the daughter of the Fire Nations leader," Gran-Gran said, "She was in love with the warrior boy, the brother of the waterbender the Avatar traveled with. Of course, they never ended up together. I suspect her soul still desires his, that is why Azula took Sokka."

"But where?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Gran-Gran sighed.

"I don't know," she said, "But I know someone who might Aunt Wu."

"That loony old lady that lives in the forest?" Zuko asked. Gran-Gran gave his arm a swift smack.

"She has more wisdom than all of us put together," Gran-Gran said, "She has a gift. Magic, you could say. She can track down Azula and ultimately, lead you to Sokka. All of you will need to go though. Including Aang, Toph and Suki. Azula will not give up without a fight and I suspect Ozai is with her, protecting her. But there is only one way to truly defeat them."

"How?" I asked.

"An exorcism," Gran-Gran said, "Aunt Wu can come with you all and perform it. Their souls, full of evil and malice, must be destroyed." Her eyes were sad as she looked at Zuko, "Doing so will kill them though." Zuko's hand tightened around mine for a second before he stood up.

"I need air," he mumbled before leaving the room. Gran-Gran nodded in his direction.

"Go comfort him child," she said, patting my hand, "I'll be fine. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." I giggled lightly at her joke and stood up to go find Zuko.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Where?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko was leaning on the wall outside Gran-Gran's room.

"Are you okay?" I said. He nodded, leaning his head back.

"My father and sister," he said softly, "I knew they were evil…I used to think Azula was the devil incarnate…but…" Zuko sighed, "I guess it's the thought of performing an exorcism on them – pretty much _killing _them_ – _that hit me. I should feel bad about that but…Azula has never cared for me and more than once my father has told me that he doesn't even consider me his son." Zuko looked down, his gold eyes fixing on to me. He suddenly looked tired. I cupped his cheek in my hand, stroking his smooth skin with my thumb. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. It was moments like this between us that I loved, how we could understand each other without words.

We wasted no time and went to Aunt Wu's right after we left the hospital.

Aunt Wu was considered the crazy lady that lived in the woods. More specifically, a wooden cottage in the woods. She sold charms and amulets, claiming they had magical properties. But most people went to her for fortune telling. It's what she was most famous for around here because she was usually right. I've been with Gran-Gran a few times to see her. Being polite, I accepted her offer to a palm reading. She had predicted that I would overcome a great obstacle that other's doubted I could do and wouldn't dare do themselves. A few days later is when I fought Mr. Pakku and he finally accepted me into his class. Mr. Pakku may be old, but he was one of the best fighters in school and no one dared to challenge him.

Zuko turned the car onto a dirt path that led to Aunt Wu's. He parked under a large tree and together we approached walked up to the door. A bell tinkled as we entered the store section of the cottage.

"Welcome!" Aunt Wu said from behind the counter. She was an elderly woman who wore a bit too much make up and had her gray hair back in a loose bun. She wore a flowy gold blouse and dark gold skirt and shoes.

"How can I help you lovely children?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Gran-Gran told us to come here," I said. I explained everything Gran-Gran had told Zuko and I. Aunt Wu nodded.

"Come with me," she said, her tone serious. She led us into a dimly lit back room. The walls were covered with bookshelves filled with books and even scrolls. She took out one of the larger books, placing it on an old looking table against a wall. Zuko and I walked over to her as she opened it to a map.

"This was the world long ago," she said, taking down a framed picture in front of the desk. It was another map, but the shape continents were slightly off and the coloring was odd. She carefully slid the map out of the frame.

"It dates back to the time your grandmother told you about," she said, "Zuko, I'll need a drop of your blood for a tracking spell. You're connection to the past will act as a guide for the spell and show us where Azula is." Zuko nodded. Aunt Wu opened a drawer and pulled out a needle. She pricked Zuko's finger and held it over the map. A drop of blood fell onto it. Aunt Wu let go of Zuko's hand and started mumbling something under her breath. It sounded like another language.

Suddenly, the drop of blood glided along the map, not even leaving a trail. It stopped in the middle of a red, crescent shaped island all the way to the west.

"Now the continents are not accurate on that map," Aunt Wu said, examining the newer map for a few seconds, "Ah, of course."

"Did you find her?" I asked anxiously. She nodded.

"There is an island, near Japan," she said, pointing to it on the newer map, "She is there, I'm certain. In my time, I have traveled the world and know about this particular island. Rumor has is that an evil so great controls the land and no one dares to set foot on it. It was on this island that the palace of the Fire Nations leader stood once. I think that the spirits of those who died under his rule and were not able to move on to the next world linger there, knowing nothing but malice and revenge for having their lives robbed."

"So how do we get there?" I asked.

"Only possible way is by boat," Aunt Wu said, "I've kept an eye on this island. Planes that fly over it always end up with technical problems that nearly lead to them crashing. And no plane goes there anyway. We travel by water. I have a friend that I can borrow a boat from. We leave tomorrow." I nodded in understanding. It seemed so soon, but the sooner we got there, the better. We had to save Sokka.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Zuko asked as he drove me home. With Gran-Gran in the hospital and Sokka gone, the house would be empty.

"Please," I said. Zuko called his mother to tell her what happened. He conveniently left out the part about souls, magic and Sokka's kidnapping. He only said that Gran-Gran was in the hospital and Sokka was going to be out late with friends.

"It will be so lonely here with you too," I heard his mother say over the phone as I passed by, "You're father took Azula on a business trip with him. Said it would be good practice for her future. Well, be good Zuko. I'm trusting you." I giggled as Zuko blushed. I did notice however, how his face twitched slightly at the mention of his father and sister. We both knew they weren't on a business trip, but no need to tell his mother about that. At least not yet.

"Yes mother," he mumbled and said goodbye before hanging up.

I heated us up dinner, spaghetti Gran-Gran had made yesterday. We ate in silence, both of us processing what was about to happen.

Zuko helped me pack later that night. We were going to get his things on the way back to Aunt Wu's tomorrow.

I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom and when I finally lay down in bed, the events of the day hit me and I was so tired. Zuko lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his warm chest. Being a firebender, Zuko was always unnaturally warm.

"Zuko," I said softly into the darkness.

"Hmmm?" I heard him mumble sleepily. I felt for his hand in the dark until I found it and laced my fingers with his.

"I love you," I whispered. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too Katara," he said, "Don't worry, we'll get Sokka back." I just nodded and melted into Zuko's embrace, letting sleeping overcome me.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Also, I just have a twitter now, I deleted the Facebook page. Too much for me to keep up with o.0 The link to my twitter is on my profile. My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name MoonlightSpirit was taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in light).**


	6. Ready to Go

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I asked Aang and Toph to meet Zuko and I after school the next day.

We sat at a secluded picnic table outside of school and Zuko and I told them everything.

"We have to find him," Aang said.

"Are you guys in?" Zuko asked, "We want to leave as soon as possible. And it's going to take all of us to get Sokka back."

"Of course," Aang said immediately. I watched his brow furrow slightly and I could tell he was still thinking about what I had said about the battle between the Avatar and the leader of the Fire Nation.

"I'm in," Toph said, determination blazing in her silver-blue eyes. She was always up for a fight and has wanted to kick Azula's ass for a long time.

Aunt Wu called me later, telling me that she wanted everyone to meet at the docks.

I was packing the last of my things when Zuko came into my room. I had visited Gran-Gran earlier in the hospital to let her know what was going on. She would be staying with Yaguda until we got back so she wouldn't be alone in the house.

"How did your mom take the news?" I asked as Zuko pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"She's devastated," Zuko said, "She couldn't believe what my father and Azula did. But she eventually calmed down. She's staying with your grandmother at Yaguda's place since she doesn't want to be in the house alone after everything that's happened." I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We'll get him back Katara," Zuko said, as if reading my mind. I nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Do you think Azula will hurt him?" I asked, although I think I already knew the answer. Zuko was silent and I felt tears burn in my eyes. I already lost mom and barely saw dad anymore. I couldn't lose Sokka too.

"Oh Katara," Zuko said softly, noticing my tears. He sat on my bed, pulling me down with him. He sat against the headboard and I curled into his chest, finally letting out the tears I had been holding back all day. That's how I was. Put on a brave face until I could break down in private. Or explode, shouting at someone.

Zuko stroked my hair, whispering softly in my ear until I calmed down.

"I'm okay," I whispered into his chest.

"I wish you wouldn't hold all of this in," he said softly resting his head on top of mine, "It can't be healthy."

"I have to," I said, staring at a spot on my blue comforter, "I have to be brave."

"That doesn't mean you can't cry," Zuko said. I sighed, wiping my eyes.

"We should go," I said, sitting up. Zuko carried my suitcase downstairs and put it in his trunk. We got into the car and drove to meet the others.

At the docks, Aunt Wu stood near a ramp leading up to a large ship.

"Wow," I whispered as Zuko parked his car and we walked toward the ship. Zuko's mother would come by to pick up his car since we weren't sure how long we would be gone.

"It's huge," Zuko whispered, "How did she get a boat like that?" I shrugged.

"The other's are already on," Aunt Wu said, waving for us to get on, "Come, come." We followed her onto the ship. There were two people talking on the deck. A dark haired, pale skinned girl and a pale skinned boy with black hair.

"Ming, Lee" Aunt Wu said. The boy and girl walked over to us.

"Katara and Zuko this is Ming and her brother Lee," Aunt Wu said as we shook hands, "They help me on many of my voyages. Ming, can you show these two to their rooms?

"Of course," Ming said. Zuko and followed her below the deck to a hallway lined with heavy, metal doors. A few doors were open and I could see that they were bedrooms.

"Hey Katara! Hey Zuko!" Aang shouted from one of the open doors. He was lying upside down on his bed, playing a handheld video game. Zuko and I said hi as we passed. We also passed Toph's room – she had been bending a rock into different shapes – and Suki, who had been on the phone with her parents.

"They had a fit about me going so far," she explained as we passed by.

"This room is Zuko," she pointed to one door, "And Katara's." she pointed to the one next to it, "Aunt Wu decorated them to your liking."

"Dinner is going to be served on the deck in about a half an hour," Ming said with a kind smile. Zuko and I thanked her and went into our rooms.

The room was simple, but still pretty. The floor was cold and metal, but most of it was covered with a blue, oriental rug. There was a dark wood, four-poster bed with blue sheets and on the metal walls hung drapes and tapestries in different shades of blue.

Obviously, Aunt Wu knew my favorite color.

There was an ornate, dark wood wardrobe on the far side of the room which I put my clothes into, then put the suitcase under the bed.

"Walk with me to dinner?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Zuko standing there, a slight smile on his face. I smiled back.

"How could I refuse?" I said. I took his hand and we went up to the deck for dinner.

Dinner seemed more like a feast and I wondered how long it took Aunt Wu to make it all. Toph and Aang were already digging into the food, Suki sitting across from them, staring with an eyebrow raised.

"They're on their third plates," she said and I sat down, "Where do they put it all?" It was true. Aang and Toph were the smallest of all of us, but – besides Sokka – ate the most. It was a wonder they didn't just explode sometimes.

I ate, not realizing how hungry I was until now. I hadn't eaten much all day, to anxious for the trip.

"Chew your food Katara," Zuko teased. I just rolled my eyes, smacking his arm playfully. When we were finished, Aunt Wu – who sat at the head of the table – stood up.

"Now I have only a few rules," she said, "Very basic. Respect each other, don't lean to far over the railing, follow instructions in case of an emergency. Now I know saying no hanky-panky will probably go in one ear and out the other," her eyes fixed onto Zuko and I and I felt my face flame red. She was _not _going to say this.

"Just be safe," she said simply with a kind smile, like the kind a knowing grandmother gives. I wanted to sink into my seat and disappear.

"Now, go off," she said, "Explore the ship. We're going to set off in a few minutes." Everyone got up and Toph and Aang immediately took off to explore. Lee left too, Aunt Wu following after him.

"I can't believe she said that," Zuko said. I turned to look at him to find his pale cheeks tinted pink as he blushed and I giggled.

"Come, let's look around," I said, grabbing Zuko's hand and standing up. He smiled at my enthusiasm and followed after me.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Tension and Relaxation

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had some writer's block with this story. But I'm back! And here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and I lay together in his bed later that night. While we were exploring the ship earlier, I could tell something was bothering him, but decided to talk to him about it later. Zuko was more likely to open up about thing in private.

So now we lay in his bed, Zuko sitting against the headboard with me curled up in his lap. He had one arm secure around my waist and he ran his free hand through my hair.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed heavily.

"Thinking," he said softly.

"About…" I urged gently.

"What we have to do," Zuko said, "Exorcising my father and sister…" I knew what he meant. We would basically have to kill his father and sister to succeed and I knew this couldn't be easy for Zuko, no matter how much he disliked them. They were family.

"I know this is hard for you," I said, taking his hand in mine and running my thumb along the back of his hand.

"It has to be done," he said. I looked up and saw Zuko's face, hard and emotionless.

"Zuko, I hate it when you do that," I said. I moved to straddle his waist, taking his face in my hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Put on that mask," I said, stroking his cheeks, "Acting like you don't care. You know you don't have to be like that around me." Zuko sighed and suddenly, he looked tired and worn out. He wrapped both arms around my waist, leaning his forehead against mine.

"So much has happened in so little time," he whispered, "I'm just…taking it in." I wrapped my arms around his neck, massage the nape of it. I could feel how tense he was. He let out a small moan I massaged the knots from his neck.

"Katara," he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder, burying his face into my neck.

"You are much too good at this," he murmured into my neck. I giggled as I felt his lips gently skim my neck. He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed me. I knew this is what he needed right now. A distraction. I could feel him relax as our lips and tongues moved together. I felt his warm hand slide under my shirt and let out a shaky breath. Our lips may have parted, but Zuko's lips never left my skin, burning a trail along my jaw and neck. My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. I ran my hands over his pale, muscular chest and heard him growl in the back of his throat.

I felt his hand reach between us, attempting to undo the button of my jeans and froze. We had never done anything like that before. Sure, I've made out with Zuko while he was shirtless plenty of times and a few times he took my shirt off, but most of the touching was above the waist.

Zuko sensed my tension and moved back, looking into my eyes.

"Katara," he said and I could hear the silent plead in his voice. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I wasn't quite ready to go there.

"I-I'm sorry Zuko," I said softly, "I can't," Zuko just gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay," he whispered, lying down next to me and pulling me into his chest.

"I want to," I said, looking into his golden eyes, "But…I'm just scared," Zuko chuckled.

"Katara, I understand," he said, "And when we do that, I want you to be sure of it." I sighed, snuggling into his warmth. And we just laid in silence. Zuko fell asleep first and I looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like a small child. I got up to lock the door so no one would walk in on us, especially Aunt Wu.

"Where are you going?" Zuko mumbled sleepily just as I locked the door.

"Just locking the door," I whispered. Zuko held out his arms to me and I giggled.

I walked over to him and he grabbed me, pulling me on top of his chest and tugging the comforter over us.

"Goodnight," he yawned, falling right back to sleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Followed

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted, pounding on the door. I groaned, leaning up on Zuko's chest. I looked out the window and saw it was still night time. Zuko was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! WAKE UP! COME ONTO THE DECK!" the person, whose voice I now recognized as Aang's, shouted.

"Coming!" I yawned. Zuko and I crawled out of bed and out the door just in time to Aang zip upstairs, Toph stumbling sleepily behind him.

On the deck, Aunt Wu stood in a gold bathrobe, looking through a telescope.

"What is that?" I whispered, suddenly awake. Against the night sky, I could see the silhouette of a huge ship with sails.

"They're following us," Aunt Wu whispered, "Zuko, Aang, go with Ming and Lee. Shut off all the lights and shut off the engine." The four of them nodded and went off.

"Katara, can you whip up a fog?" Aunt Wu asked, "A thick one?" I nodded and concentrated. I let my hearing fix on the sound of the water below us and focused on it becoming fog. The fog thickened until I could barely see Aunt Wu's outline a few inches in front of me.

"Good girl," Aunt Wu whispered, patting my shoulder. My heart was pounding. What was happening? Obviously, this other ship wasn't good news.

Zuko, Aang, Ming and Lee returned a few minutes later.

"Everyone down," Aunt Wu whispered. We all kneeled down against the edge of the ship. The fog was too thick to see the other ship. At least that meant they couldn't see us.

"Toph, are you ready?" Aunt Wu whispered, "Will you be able feel the vibrations of that other ship?" Toph nodded, determination etched on her face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Aunt Wu is going to lower me in a boat to the water," Toph said, "Just enough for me to touch it. We tried it a few times after dinner with her putting smaller objects in the water. It's faint, but I can still feel the vibrations."

"You can't let her go down there by herself," I hissed.

"I'll go with her," Aang said. Aunt Wu dug into her pocket and pulled out a rock.

"Hold onto this," she said, handing it to Toph, "Bend it into a cube if they're coming closer or a sphere if they're going away and toss it back up to us." Quickly, Aang and Toph got into a small rowboat and Ming and Lee lowered it.

The seconds ticking by felt like hours. Finally, after about a minute, a dark object shot up to us and Zuko caught it. He opened his palm to reveal the rock.

"A sphere," Aunt Wu sighed. Ming and Lee lifted the boat back up.

"They turned around," Toph said, "We're safe. Better wait a few minutes before starting the boat back up though." We waited bout fifteen minutes before starting the ship up again. I stayed on the deck, staring out into the distance.

"Who was that?" I asked Aunt Wu.

"People, hired by Ozai and Azula presumably," Aunt Wu said. She looked like some kind of mythical spirit, her long gray hair and gold bathrobe fluttering in the wind, "The spirits warned me as I slept. They want you all to stop Ozai and Azula and the people on that ship were sent to kill you." I felt my blood run cold.

"Go back to bed child," she said, patting my hair, "I imagine Zuko's bed is awfully lonely without you." My eyebrows shot up and Aunt Wu just chuckled.

"I've been around a while child," she said, "Not much gets past me." I blushed, mumbling a goodnight as I nearly ran to Zuko's room. He was lying face up in bed and quirked an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Why are you blushing so hard?" he chuckled.

"Aunt Wu knew I was in here," I said, "She was cool about it but…it was a little embarrassing." Zuko just chuckled again, shaking his head. I crawled into bed next to him, snuggling into his chest.

"She said the people on that other ship were sent to kill us," I said. I didn't have to say by who, Zuko knew. He nodded, kissing the top of my head. A new fear coursed through me and I had a feeling that this adventure was going to be more dangerous than any of us ever imagined.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. The Danger Grows

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, things have been busy. Well, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

We stopped at a nearby port for supplies since we wouldn't reach the next port for a few days.

Zuko and I were in a little outdoor market, searching for fruit. I was surveying some apples while Zuko stood a little bit away at another stand. Aunt Wu had mentioned that apples were her favorite and asked us to get her some.

"How much are the apples?" I asked the, dark haired boy working behind the stand.

"For a pretty girl like you, half price," the boy said with a grin. I smiled at him, giving my hair a little toss. It was times like this that the beauty I inherited from my mother totally worked to my advantage.

"Why thank you," I said.

"And a free one for yourself beautiful," he said, plucking up an apple and giving it to me. I giggled and bought a good bunch. As I turned around, Zuko was standing right behind me.

"We're you flirting with that boy?" Zuko asked as we continued walking.

"It got me these apple at half price," I said, biting into the one the boy gave me. Zuko chuckled, shaking his head.

"My little minx," he murmured, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I opened my mouth to respond…but my throat closed up. Not the emotional, I'm-going-to-cry closed up. The I'm-having-an-allergic-reaction-and-I-really-can't-breath closed up. But I'm not allergic to apples.

I fell to my knees, gripping at my throat. What was happening?

"Katara! Katara!" I heard Zuko shout. Why did he sound so far away?

Black dots blurred my vision. I was terrified. What was happening to me?

I could hear screams and shouts and people calling my name. But they all sounded so far away, the noises melted together.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine child,"

"Why is she still sleeping?"

"You would be too if you were nearly poisoned,"

"I can hear her heartbeat and breathing. They're normal."

"How did they find us?"

"How did they know where we were?"

"How did they get the poison in her?"

"It was the apples,"

"And how did they know we would by apples,"

"I consulted the spirits. Ozai and Azula have spies. One undoubtedly heard me asking Katara and Zuko for apples and planted one when they saw Zuko and Katara coming,"

"The boy gave her the apple, he must have been in on it,"

"I talked to him. He had been threatened he said,"

I groaned slightly. I was lying on something soft and a pleasant smell filled the air. I could hear voices around me.

"She's waking up," said a voice I recognized as Toph. I opened my eyes to see a pair of gold one above me.

"W-What happened?" I asked. Aunt Wu came into my line of vision, pressing a hand to my forehead as if to check for a fever.

"You were poisoned," she said, "That boy who gave you the apple was threatened to do so. Ozai and Azula knew where we were. They have spies. Luckily, I bought plenty my herbs and remedies and was able to make a cure."

"This is getting dangerous," Aang said, "First the ship last night and Katara was hurt." Aunt Wu nodded in agreement.

"I anticipated this," Aunt Wu said, "We'll be going off course for a while. To a friend of mine. We will need disguises. And a different boat, they may know what our boat looks like. Toph, Aang, let's give them some time alone." Hesitantly, Toph and Aang left. I sat up slightly.

"How do you feel?" Zuko asked.

"Better," I said, "But scared, that was much to close-" My sentence was suddenly cut off when Zuko suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"Z-Zuko," I stammered into his shoulder.

"I was so scared," he whispered, "You weren't breathing…and your pulse was so faint when we got you here. We weren't sure if you would make it. I almost lost you today Katara." I could feel something wet on my shoulder. Zuko was crying…for me.

I wrapped my arms tight around him, burying my face in his neck.

"I'm right here Zuko," I whispered, "I'm okay." But I was scared. We've had two close calls already. We were just a group of teenagers, but I had the feeling that we had just gotten ourselves deep into something more dangerous than we could ever imagine.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Disguises

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aunt Wu's friend lived on an island, not far from the first port. We arrived around midnight. The island was gorgeous, full of trees and flowers. From what I could see, her house was the only thing there.

We helped Aunt Wu dock the ship and then went to the house. It was a small, log cabin. Aunt Wu knocked gently and a few seconds later a dark haired, blue-eyed middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Aunt Wu," she said, giving her friend a hug, "I got your call, is everyone okay? The waterbender?"

"We're all okay," Aunt Wu said, "Meng, come out and say hi." Quite footsteps were heard and then a girl came around the corner. She looked about twelve or thirteen. She was dressed in a pink sundress with purple flowers and had tan skin, big grey eyes and black hair tied into two braids that stuck out on either side of her head.

"Aunt Wu!" she squealed, running to Aunt Wu and giving hr a big hug, "Are you hear for a visit?"

"I'm afraid not," Aunt Wu said patting Meng's head, "We'll have to leave very soon." Meng pouted, then looked over all of us. I noticed her eyes stop at Aang for a second longer than everyone else.

"Yes, yes," Lily said, "Girls, come with me. Meng, get some treats while I deal with the girls." Toph and I followed Lily to a room toward the back.

"Whoa," Toph and I said in unison. It looked like some kind of store. Clothes everywhere, cases of jewelry and at least ten different vanities, each with various bottles on them.

"I run a little business here," Lily said, ushering Toph first over to a vanity chair, "People in the village on the other side of the island come. It's also a great place if you need disguises. Luckily I'm still closed today and none of the workers are here yet." She undid Toph's hair from her usual bun, letting it fall to her shoulder. She ran her hair through it a few times.

"They key to disguises is changing as much as your physical appearance as possible and dress as opposite as you usually do," she said, "So…I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Toph," Toph said.

"Toph," Lily said with a kind smile, "How do you feel about going blonde?" Toph's silver-green eyes widened.

"Blonde?" she asked.

"You can easily pass for a natural blonde with your eye color and skin tone," Lily said, "I'd prefer not to do wigs of weaves since they can be pulled out if you get into a fight. I was even though I was thinking contacts since you have such a unique eye color. Maybe a nice shade of light green."

"Katara, what do you think?" Toph asked, "You're the one with sight." I looked at Toph, trying to picture it.

"You would look great as a platinum blonde," I said. Toph sighed.

"Work your magic," she said, waving a hand at Lily.

While Lily worked with Toph, I grabbed a magazine and sat down on a plush red couch.

I must have dozed off because Lily shook me awake.

"Katara, you're next sweetie," she said. I blearily got up, yawning. But I stopped mid yawn when I saw Toph.

Well…I'm pretty sure it was Toph. Her hair was straight and platinum blonde and she had on light green contacts. Her outfit was something I was sure she would never wear if she had a choice. A one shoulder, pale pink top, light blue cardigan, skinny jeans and a pair of flat, brown booties.

"Whoa Toph," I said, "You look great!"

"Really?" Toph asked, shuffling her feet, "I like the sole of the shoes, it's thin enough that I can still see." I sat down next, bracing myself for what was to come.

* * *

All most three hours later, I was staring at my new reflection. Lily had died my hair strawberry blonde and gave me bright green contacts. My outfit was sort of rocker chick, a black, vintage t-shirt and black leather jacket with metal studs on the collar and pockets. I also had on a pair of bright red skinny jeans and black converse sneakers.

"This is insane," I said, running my hand through my hair. I looked so different.

"Let's get the guys reactions and get them in here," Lily said. We followed her out of the store and down the hall to a small dining room.

The boys had been eating muffin and Zuko was the first to look over…his muffin dropped right out of his hand.

"Whoa," he said. Aang looked over to see what had caught Zuko's attention and his own jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Katara? Toph?" he said.

"Insane, right?" I said, twirling around.

"Toph, you look like a girl!" Aang exclaimed. Toph frowned and Aang's face paled as he realized what he had said.

"I-I mean you looked like a girl before…I've just never seen you in girly clothes…I mean your beautiful either way…" Aang looked down, blushing, and stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

"He's trying to say you're beautiful just the way you are and your new look has shocked him," Zuko said.

"Boys next," Lily said.

Meng had fallen asleep and Toph and I decided to get some sleep too while Lily got the boys ready. We got a few hours of sleep and watched some TV. We were halfway through some cheesy movie when the boys came in.

Shocked would have been an understatement to Toph and I's reactions. More like fighting back laughter at how opposite the guys looked.

Zuko's hair was now dark brown and neatly combed back and he had in dark blue contacts. He was wearing a light blue, button down shirt, navy blue pants and black shoes. Aang had on a dark red hoodie, dark jeans and black converse sneakers. The clothes were a bit big for Aang, but in a stylish way, although it did look like he was dangerously close to getting lost in them.

"Don't laugh," Zuko said, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, "I feel...prissy in this."

"It's cute," I said, walking over to him and ruffling his hair playfully, "You look…preppy chic." Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Aang, are you in there?" Toph chuckled, lifting up the hood of Aang's hoodie.

"Ha ha," Aang said sarcastically, but I saw a small smile twitch onto his face.

Aunt Wu was the last to get a makeover, but her's wasn't as extreme as ours. Her hair, usually loose, was pulled back into a tight bun and her gray eyes were hidden with dark brown contacts. Her clothes were also more normal than her usual, flowy dresses. Instead, she had on jeans and a dark purple, long sleeve shirt and gray cardigan.

"We'll stay here the day and leave tonight," Aunt Wu said, "A day of us off sea will throw off anyone looking for us."

"What about the boat?" Toph asked.

"Lee and Ming took it care of it," Aunt Wu said, "There is a river that leads deep into the forest. The boat will be safe there."

"No one wanders that deep into the forest and even if they did, the place is well hidden," Lily said, "Why don't you kids go into the village today. Meng will show you around."

**So obviously, I forgot to bring in Meng early so I put her in this chapter. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	11. His Own Personal Hell

**Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is a little peek at what's going on with Sokka. Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The room was small and dim, lit by a single lamp.

He was weak. The little food he was given drugged to lessen his strength, or else he would surely fight. And she was merciless with him. He was beaten and weak.

But he couldn't. He was completely at her mercy. Most nights, she would come and have her way with him, and he was to weak to escape.

His body was scared, his back red with the mark of her nails from when she took him. Ugly purple bruises dotted his skin. Fresh cuts bled. She was much stronger than she appeared.

His dreams were his only escape. A few hours of freedom from his own personal hell. His hope was fading fast. No one knew where he was. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. His delivery here had been swift and quick and he had been blindfolded the whole time.

The days had begun to blur together. There was no window in the small room, so there was no way to distinguish night from day. There was no clock, radio, computer or calendar. He had been striped of his watch and phone. No way to tell the movement of time.

Was this to be his forever fate? This relentless torture? Death would be more welcome than to live a life that he was not truly living.

He was a toy to her. To be called upon, used and tossed around at her will.

And one of the others was always nearby. One of her two friends or the brown haired boy. He was too beaten down to be embarrassed by the fact that someone else was always in the room when she used him. It did prove one thing though.

She was scared. She saw him as a potential threat, enough to have someone in the room to protect her if he relented. He only spoke to her once, to ask her a simple question.

"Why?"

Her answer?

"To right a wrong from a past life."

It was a statement that haunted him through his whole imprisonment. What did she mean? She never elaborated on her answer.

**So there was Sokka's chapter. I wanted to make it sort of mysterious and vague, sort of a reflection of how Sokka is feeling during his imprisonment. How did I do?**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**(notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there. There is a link to my twitter on my fanfiction profile page.**


	12. Worries

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm moving so things have been busy, I've been having some trouble at work that needed to get sorted out and overall my life has been a bit messy XD But everything is back on track and I'm ready and raring to write! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: So who's the idiot that forgot that Suki was supposed to be a part of this fanfic? *points to self* So I decided to change it up a bit (I'll edit earlier chapters to fit it). From the beginning of this fanfic, Suki wasn't a prominent character, so I've decided to just write her out of the fic for now. She may come up later on though ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Meng showed us around town, but not for long. The paranoia that anyone could be out to kill us made it hard to enjoy the outing, so we returned to Lily's place and hung out there. We would be leaving tomorrow morning to continue our quest to save Sokka.

We were all currently hanging out in the living room, watching TV, but not really paying attention to what was happening on the screen. In fact, Aang and Toph were going over a map on a small table while I was tugging at my new, strawberry blonde hair.

"Katara, love, if you keep doing that, you're going to pull out your hair," Zuko said, gently prying my fingers from the strands of hair.

"I can't help it," I said, balling my hands into fists on my lap, "Every day we don't find Sokka…" my voice trailed off as a lump rose in my throat. Zuko pulled me into his arms.

"He'll be fine," Zuko said softly, rubbing my arms soothingly, "You know Sokka. He's a fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow escaped himself." I nodded, sniffling. My brother was the kind of person that never gave up on anything.

But as for the rest of us…the pressure was starting to crack down on us. Usually when we were all together, we would talk and laugh and no matter how bad the situation, we would make each other laugh.

But that had changed lately. The hiding, the assassins, and the fear that we wouldn't reach Sokka in time…it was taking its toll on us. After all, we were only kids, burdened with the destiny of defeating a great evil. The movies made it look so easy.

And there was the fear that all of us may not make it. Azula wouldn't give up Sokka without a fight. And she had Ozai and who knew whom else on her side.

Aang caught my eyes and we exchanged a silent conversation. I had known Aang the longest, since I was four, and he knew how close Sokka and I were. Sokka was like an older brother to him too.

And then there was Zuko, who would have to help destroy his own sister and father. He tries to act like it doesn't bother him, but I know it does.

Even if we do all manage to get out of this alive…I know it's going to change us forever.

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_** and profile picture is a picture of the moon at night. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken so I just took out the "i". But my twitter name is under my fanfiction name (MoonlightSpirit with an "i" this time :) Follow me please! Link on my profile!**


	13. Time is Running Out

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been packing not only to go back to college, but my family and I are moving so we're packing up the apartment. Boxes and bags every O.O Anyways, it's been super busy. But in about a week, I'll be back in school and able to update more frequently. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

We all boarded the ship the next morning, ready to set out and find Sokka. Aunt Wu was talking to a young girl, about my age.

"Everyone!" Aunt Wu said, ushering us over, "This is Suki." She gestured to the girl who had short brown hair, fair skin and stormy blue eyes.

"She knows the grounds of where we are about to go," Aunt Wu said, "We're close to Sokka." I felt my heartbeat race at the news.

"My town is not far from where he should be," Suki said, "I know the land and it's secrets well."

"Ming, show Suki to her room," Aunt Wu asked. While everyone else retreated to their rooms, Aunt Wu asked Zuko to stay behind.

"You can stay too," she said to me as she watched me hesitate. Zuko and I followed her below deck and down a long hallway. She opened the very last door. I was immediately hit will the smell of incense. The room was draped in dark red curtains. In the middle of the room was a fire pit surrounded by pillows. Aunt Wu led us to the back of the room.

"You know what you have to do to your sister and father," Aunt Wu said to Zuko, "Right."

"Yes," Zuko said softly. I took his hand in mine, giving it an encouraging squeeze. She led us to a table where a large book lay open.

"This is the spell you will need," Aunt Wu said, gesturing to the open page. I read it over Zuko's shoulder.

_Spirits right what time has wronged_

_Evil souls must be undone_

_End the dark cycle, before it's too late_

_Spare the world from is predetermined fate_

"You have to understand Zuko," Aunt Wu said softly, "In their past lives your father and sister nearly destroyed the world and they could easily do it again. I hoped this day would never come, that I wouldn't have to have you hurt your family but…something tells me there is more to all of this than just Sokka's kidnapping."

"I understand," Zuko said. His voice was strong, but I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"And one more thing," Aunt Wu said, "The spell must be cast at noon, when the sun is at it's highest and the power of a firebender is greatest. The spirits will better be able to…I guess you could say sense your father and sister and…deal with them." Zuko nodded in understanding.

"How much longer until we reach them?" Zuko asked.

"About 2 days," Aunt Wu said. Zuko nodded.

"Thank you," he said curtly, and turned suddenly, making me stumble as he led the way out of the room.

"Zuko," I said softly, but he ignored me.

"Zuko," I said again, but he didn't respond. Finally, I wrenched my hand from his and grabbed him by his shoulders, slamming him against the wall.

"Zuko Agni, will you answer me?" I snapped. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "It's just…a lot to take in…mom is gonna be devastated…but it has to be done." I immediately regretted yelling at him. He looked so beat down and sad. I wrapped my arms tight around him and felt his arms slide around me.

"I know this must be hard for you Zuko," I whispered, "If there is anything, _anything_, I can do, just ask." Zuko let out a long sigh, burying his face in my hair.

"Just let me hold you," he whispered. And so I did.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. If This Is Our Last Night

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Degrassi just had it's summer finale…Eli and Clare had a moment and it inspired like 2-3 fanfics out of me…but I'm back on track :D Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko held me tight in the hallway. I was so aware of everything, of every part of this boy that I loved. His arms, tight and strong around me. I leaned against his chest and could hear his steady heartbeat. I could feel the heat radiate from his body. I could feel his chest rise and fall and his breath brush against my hair.

I loved Zuko. I loved him in every way possible. And I wanted him to know it.

I didn't know how much time together we would have left. Every day, we were getting closer and closer to Azula and Ozai and every day was a chance for the to kill us. They had already tried and no doubt they would try again before we got there.

I loved Zuko with every fiber of my being. And I wanted to show him that.

"Come with me," I said softly, grabbing his hand. I led him back to my room, heart hammering so hard against my chest, I wondered if he could hear it. We walked into the room and I closed and locked the door behind me. I then walked over to Zuko, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep, slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer until not even air could past through out bodies.

My hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and Zuko got the message, slipping the shirt off and tossing it to the side. I let my hands roam along his smooth chest, down over his six-pack. His muscles contracted under my touch and Zuko moaned into the kiss.

I pushed him back slightly until his knees hit the back of the bed and we both tumbled onto it, our lips never separating.

"Can I take this off?" Zuko breathed, his fingers toying with the hem of my shirt. I nodded, my face heating up and I knew that I was blushing. Zuko slowly pulled the shirt over my head and I was silently glad I had chosen to wear a blue, lacy bra today.

Zuko just started at me. He held my face in his hands, pushing my hair out of my face, his thumb brushing over my lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, "Like…a goddess." I smiled, looking down. Then I looked back up at him. Into those beautiful gold eyes.

"Zuko," I said softly, "I want you." I leaned in close, kissing his lips softly.

"_All _of you," I sighed breathily. Zuko's hand traveled down the arch of my back and I shuddered under his touch.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I cupped his cheek in my hand, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm sure," I whispered softly, "Zuko…every day our lives are in danger. I love you so much…God forbid this is our last night together…" My voice cracked slightly, a lump rising in my throat.

"Shhhh," Zuko whispered, silencing me with his lips.

"I don't have a condom or anything though," Zuko said. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm on the pill," I said, "You know Gran-Gran. She wants me to be safe. She "was a teenager once and knows what I'm feeling."," Zuko stared at me for a moment, like he was trying to memorize every inch of me.

"Katara, are you su-" I silenced Zuko with a kiss that I'm sure made my answer loud and clear.

The rest of our clothes were shed, scattered all over the floor. Zuko's nude body hovered over my own and he was so _beautiful_.

"Its going to hurt," he warned. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so that I could whisper in his ear, "I trust you."

In one swift movement, Zuko thrust inside of me and I let out a sharp gasp, tears springing to me eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Zuko whispered, kissing away the tears that had slipped down my cheeks. He moved slowly against me and the pain started to ebb away, pleasure taking it's place.

Our bodies moved together, clumsily at first until we found the perfect rhythm for us. Zuko filled my senses. The feeling of him, hearing his labored breathing in my ear, his scent all around me. He awakened a fire inside of me that I hadn't even known existed and with each thrust, the fire grew and grew until it felt like it would consume us.

And then the fire blazed and for that moment, it was just Zuko and I in the world. All of our worries were banished in that moment of bliss. Our bodies shaking against each other as I shouted out Zuko's name in ectasy and he shouted mine.

Zuko collapsed next to me, pulling me into his chest.

"I love you Katara," he said softly, "So much."

"I love you too Zuko," I whispered. Snuggling into his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. The Mission

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having roommate issues these past few weeks and stayed out of my room to avoid her. But I moved out into a new room with an awesome roommate and I'm back :D So here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

All too soon, two days passed and we were there.

The boat docked at what looked to be a deserted island. There was no sign of life, no birds flying of creatures rustling the leaves.

"This place gives me the chills," Aang said, wrapping his arms around himself. Zuko moved to stand next to me, putting a hand on the small of my back.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, leaning into his embrace. I ran my fingers along the leather water pouch at my side. I doubted there would be any water down there for me to bend, so I had to bring my own.

Zuko's face was set with determination, but I could see the anxious look in his eyes. Zuko just nodded, taking a deep breath. He looked up at the sky, where the sun would soon be at its peak.

"Toph, can you feel anything?" Aunt Wu asked, placing a hand on Toph's small shoulder.

"Not on this sand," Toph said, walking away from us onto the grass. She was silent for a moment and we all waited with bated breath.

"There's a whole series of tunnels under this island…and a room," her brow furrowed in concentration, "And footsteps."

"He's there," I said, "I know it."

"We'll go down there," Aang said, "Aunt Wu, stay with the boat and get yourself out of here if it looks like anything is going bad. Toph, can you get us down there?"

"No problem," Toph said with a smirk, "Care to help?" They both assumed an earthbending stance and, as they thrust their hands forward, creating a tunnel into the ground.

"Be safe!" Aunt Wu called after us as we walked into the tunnel.

The trip was silent. A tense kind of silence, like one wrong word would make the air around us explode. We all had our minds on the same thing.

Save Sokka.

"How much further?" I asked after we had been walking for almost a half hour. Aang and Toph made one final movement and the wall caved away to a tunnel lined with torches.

"He's this way," Toph said, running down a hall to the left. We followed her down the labyrinth of tunnels. It wasn't long before we reached a large, metal door.

"Stand back," Toph said. She took a stance and hit the door, making the metal fly off it's hinges.

The room was dim, the only light coming from a lantern hanging in the middle of the room.

Against the back wall, a figure was chained to the wall, dirty clothes hanging off of it in bloody tatters.

The figure looked up, fixing it's icy blue eyes on us.

"Katara," the word was raspy as it came out of my brother's throat. I ran toward him, tears streaming down my face before I even realized they were in my eyes.

He was here. My brother was here. And alive.

But barely. He was covered and bruises and scrapes and cuts, some of them still bleeding.

"Get out of here," Sokka said, hanging his head, "She'll get you."

"I'm not leaving without you!" I said. Toph had already started break the chains that bound him. Sokka almost collapsed onto the floor, but Zuko and Aang went on either side of him, supporting him.

"I'll carry him," Aang said, "He's in no condition to walk…and you know what you have to do." Zuko helped Sokka get onto Aang's back.

"You guys get out of here," Zuko said, "I have something to do."

"I'm staying with you," I said. There was no way I was leaving Zuko to face his family alone.

"No, you're going with Aang, Toph and Sokka," Zuko said, pushing me toward them.

"No I'm not!" I shouted, wrenching from his grip, "You think I can just sit around and wonder if you're dead? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Zuko's jaw clenched.

"There's no use arguing with her," Toph said, shaking her head, "You know how she gets when she has her mind set on something." Zuko let out a long breath.

"Fine," Zuko said, "But if I tell you to run, you run, got it?" I didn't answer. Because Zuko knew perfectly well what my answer would be.

I wasn't the kind of person who would run away from a fight and leave someone I love in danger.

"Hurry and get Sokka out of here," I said, "If Zuko and I aren't back in an hour or if things look dangerous, leave." Toph and Aang nodded.

"I feel footsteps coming from down there," Toph said, pointing to a tunnel on the right, "Two. Running. Probably Azula and her father.

"Get out of here," I said, "And close the entryway you guys made behind you." Aang and Toph ran the opposite way from the footsteps.

"Can you do this?" I asked him. Zuko nodded. A few moments later, Azula and Ozai entered the room.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," Azula said with a twisted smirk, "An escaped prisoner, a traitor brother and his little peasant." My fist clenched at Azula's insult.

"Don't be a hero Zuko," Ozai said, his deep voice chilling me to the bone, "You know you can't win this. It's our turn now."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. His body was tense, ready to firebend if he needed to.

"All those years ago," Ozai said softly, "When the Fire Nation almost ruled the world. Azula and I were all powerful and feared. And then you and the Avatar and little band of misfits ruined everything. It took years to get to where we are now."

"So why did you want Sokka?" I snapped.

"To attempt to repeat what we did long ago would be foolish," Azula said, "The world is a different place now. But that didn't mean we couldn't make our enimies suffer. You defeated me all those years ago Katara and now karma is catching up with you."

"I can take you on!" I snapped, taking a step forward. Ozai punched a fireball at me and in a second, Zuko was in front of me, deflecting it.

"Leave her out of this!" Zuko shouted.

"Can't do little brother," Azula cackled, bending fire at us. Zuko and I dodged.

In a matter of seconds, the small room was a mess of steam, fire and water. It was hard for me, with my limited amount of water. I tried to bend water from the steam in the air, but even that proved difficult.

A sharp pain hit my arm and I knew I was bruned, but I pushed through it.

"Zuko, do it!" I shouted. The sun would be at it's peak now.

But over the sounds of fire and water clashing, I couldn't tell if Zuko was reciting the spell or not.

And then it happened. I saw it before I heard the cackling sound. Lightning, heading straight toward me.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and collapsed onto the ground, pressing a hand to my chest. I felt something warm and sticky there. Blood. Azula had hit me with lightning, one of the most deadly bending attacks.

I tried to call out Zuko's name, but the pain overtook my body. My vision blurred, the room just a mess of red, blue and gray.

And then, all the colors formed to black.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Not So Normal

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The dull pain in my chest woke me up first. And then the voices, to fuzzy to make out at first. It took a while to understand what was being said.

"Will she be okay?"

"He heartbeat is stronger,"

"She will be fine,"

"But the lightening hit her in the heart,"

"I tried my best, it should work,"

I finally forced my eyes open. My vision focused on a pair of golden eyes above me, wide with worry.

"She's up!" Zuko's voice said. I tried to sit up and winced slightly.

"Lie down," Aunt Wu said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back. I noticed I was back on the ship, in my room.

"Sokka," I said, "Where's Sokka?" Was he okay? Did he make it?

"He is fine child," Aunt Wu said, nodding to a chair next to my bed that held Sokka's sleeping form.

"He refused to move until you awoke," Aunt Wu said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Almost four days," Toph said, "You had us worried."

"What exactly happened?" I asked. I couldn't stop the constant stream of questions coming out of my mouth.

"Azula," Zuko said, "She hit you with lightning. She…she almost killed you." Zuko's voice wavered on the last two words.

"But their gone now," Zuko said, "Her and Ozai."

"You did it?" I asked, surprised. The last thing I remembered was chaos of fire, water and steam. Zuko nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"They won't hurt you anymore," he said softly, "They won't hurt anyone anymore." I sunk into the pillows, taking everything in.

"I already contacted you grandmother and she knows the news," Aunt Wu said, "She will be happy to hear you are okay."

"_How _am I okay?" I asked, "Lightning can kill…"

"Thank Aang for that," Zuko said, "He went into the Avatar State and healed you."

"It was insane," Toph said, "When Zuko bought your body to the ship…Aang went really silent. And then his eyes started glowing and he walked over to you. He pulled water out freaking _thin air_! It covered his hands and started glowing. Then he put his hands where the lightning hit you and healed you."

"I thought I was too late," Aang said softly. His voice was horse, as if he had been crying. He looked up at me, a slight smile on his face as he said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at Aang.

"Let's let Katara get some rest," Aunt Wu said, ushering everyone except Sokka, who was still asleep, out of the room.

I turned my head to look at Sokka. He had on clean clothes, but there were still cuts and bruises covering his arms and face, although it looked like some had already started to fade.

I'm not sure how long I had been watching him sleep when he finally woke up.

"Katara," he shot up out of the seat, immediately at my side.

"Hey," I said with a slight smile. Tears pooled in his eyes as he smiled back.

"You're alive," he breathed, "I was so scared…"

"I was scared for you too," I said, "If we didn't make it in time…"

"But we're fine," Sokka said, giving me a gently hug, "We're both fine." I felt tears sting my eyes as I held Sokka closer, ignoring the dull pain in my chest from the lightening wound. Everything was okay now. Everything was finally okay.

* * *

When we were finally back home, the first thing Sokka and I did was go home to Gran-Gran. To say it was an emotional reunion would be an understatement, Gran-Gran had burst into tears the second she saw us at the door and pulled us into a huge hug, ushering us into the house and cooking for us all day. We spent most of the day together, just the three of us.

That night, I went with Zuko to tell his mother what happened. Her reaction was hard to read. She knew what had to be done and was glad…but at the same time, the sadness on her face was overwhelming. Losing both a husband and daughter…

Sokka stayed home for a few days to recover. Aang is now taking special classes to control the power of his Avatar State with Mr. Pathik. Turns out, right now it only comes up when Aang is feeling extreme emotional distress.

Ty Lee and Mai are actually…sort of nice. It's not like we're friends or anything, but we are civil to each other. Zuko had been the one to tell them what had happened to Azula and he said, that neither too sad about it.

"She bullied them," he explained to me, "They were scared of her. I don't think their glad she's dead…but they can't hide the relief that they were finally free from her control."

It took a while for things to get back to normal. And even now…I don't think things will ever be fully normal again.

**THE END! I hope you all liked my fanfic! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
